


Кто ты для меня?

by Muritel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PWP, первый раз, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muritel/pseuds/Muritel
Summary: Один заурядный поход в клуб с друзьями и одно странное знакомство.





	Кто ты для меня?

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка про прекрасную хозяйку бара из моего другого ориджа:  
Твои шрамы

— Ну, что, идёшь с нами?  
Звонок подруги отрывает Надю от набросков в тетради. Не дождавшись ответа на смс, Лена звонит по ватсапу. Надя вздыхая, скорее над собственными мыслями, а не оттого, что её прервали, всё-таки отвечает на звонок.  
— Я не знаю, Лен. Доклад ещё надо закончить… — Надежда думает о задании преподавателя, но вместо работы снова обводит угольный контур вокруг нарисованного хоббита оседлавшего дракона.  
— Да брось, ещё неделя впереди, успеешь. — Задорный голосок в телефоне продолжает искушать, — все наши придут, без тебя не то веселье.  
— Ух… ну если все…  
— Пошли, Нааадя. Мы заедем за тобой, Маринкин брат нас отвезёт, а потом заберёт, — Ленка хихикает, вспоминая строгого старшего брата одногруппницы. — Его опека младшей сестры иногда бывает полезна.  
Надя тоже смеётся, вспоминая, как Маринин брат с сосредоточенным выражением лица сгружает и пересчитывает перебравших девчонок на заднее сиденье своей машины. Это уж точно, как бы сестрёнка не веселилась, а на ночь должна прибыть домой. И наплевать, что она и её подруги уже совершеннолетние.  
— Ты всё рассчитала, хулиганка! Ладно, поеду.  
Сразу раздаётся радостное «уиии!» и звуки поцелуев, и Надя посмеиваясь, сбрасывает звонок. Собирается быстро, потому что сидела за столом в одном огромном полотенце, в которое завернулась после душа. Осталось только встать, сбросить его, причесать длинные волосы и одеть подходящую для клуба одежду. Косметикой Надя решила не заморачиваться, только подвела снизу глаза перламутровой голубой подводкой, подчеркивая их естественный оттенок и глубину. Узкое темно-бордовое платье, рукава которого были едва ли не длиннее подола; к мини полагались каблуки, но надевать их не хотелось, поэтому девушка натянула чёрные чулки чуть выше колена и обулась в ботинки на шнуровке. Посмотрела на себя, кивнула своему зеркальному близнецу и решила, что выглядит вполне неплохо — из зеркала на неё смотрела невысокая достаточно стройная девушка, с длинными каштановыми вьющимися волосами и чуть вздернутым носиком. Может быть, немного бледная, но симпатичная. Надя повертелась перед зеркалом, в очередной раз оценивая себя, свою высокую грудь, талию и весьма женственные бедра: «если бы вот здесь убрать… а тут добавить… и рост повыше»… От этих мечтаний её снова отвлекла Лена, звонившая уже в домофон:  
— Выходи, Надь, мы подъехали.  
— Ага, бегу! — Надежда подхватила сумочку и, захлопнув двери, быстро сбежала с четвёртого этажа, не дожидаясь медленно ползущего лифта. Торопясь, чтобы друзьям не пришлось долго ждать, вылетела из парадной как пуля, чуть не сбив с ног обхватившую её ради равновесия Елену.  
— Ты как всегда в своём репертуаре, подруга: вечность раскачиваешься, зато потом бежишь сломя голову!  
Из стоящей у подъезда машины Владика раздался дружный смех и подначки, Надя, тоже улыбаясь, сказала всем «привет» и девушки залезли в салон уже пропитавшийся запахом духов, какого-то фруктового алкоголя и ментоловых сигарет: веселью уже не терпелось начаться. Владик быстро довёз девчонок до ближайшего клуба из которого гремела музыка, и ещё некоторое время что-то внушал младшей сестре показывая на часы и тыкая пальцем то в себя, то в закатывающую глаза Марину. Потом поцеловал её в лоб и газанул с места. Маринка осталась стоять в облаке выхлопных газов, моргая глазами и машинально потирая лоб.  
— Ну что, ЦУ получены? — спросила Надя, разгоняя вонючее облако.  
— Как он меня задрал своими ЦУ. Лучше бы глушитель поменял.  
Подруги смеясь вошли в клуб, сразу погружаясь в атмосферу всеобщего субботнего отдыха. Ритмичная музыка прошибала басами, так что девушки сразу по привычке начали объясняться жестами. В мигающем дымном полумраке Лена обняла Надежду за плечи, показывая ей и остальным на барную стойку, Марина и Лика кивнули, показывая, что идут танцевать. Инна, подпрыгивая, машет, привлекая внимание одногруппников, и идёт к ним. Лена уверенно начинает пробивать себе путь сквозь плотную толпу, таща за собой Надю, крепко схватив за руку, чтобы не отставала. А Надя на ходу смотрела по сторонам, с любопытством разглядывая знакомых завсегдатаев клуба и новые лица. По привычке, взгляд художника выхватывал детали, интересные черты внешности, необычный пирсинг, цвет волос. В разноцветном тусклом освещении люди ей всегда казались нереальными, как будто пришедшими из другого мира. На этот раз внимание захватила отдельная группка молодых людей, видно было, что они вместе, танцевали, двигаясь как-то лениво, перебрасываясь фразами крича что-то друг другу на ухо, Надю заинтересовали их движения, заторможенные, плавные. Особенно, двое ребят, высоких, один закинул руку на шею приятеля, притягивая того ближе, Надя увидела, как тот привстал на носочки, чтобы слышать, что ему говорят, его узкая блестящая куртка распахнулась и задралась, открывая полоску обнаженной кожи. Художница жадным взглядом впилась в углубление позвоночника, мелькнувшую ямочку над джинсами без ремня, запоминая одним взглядом как переливается свет на матовой от лёгкого загара коже. Потом подняла глаза и встретила пристальный взгляд густо накрашенных чёрных глаз. Надя замерла и споткнулась, увлекаемая Еленой дальше сквозь толпу. Лена обернулась снова подхватывая падающую подругу, а Надежда, восстанавливая равновесие и багровея в тон своему платью извиняясь кивала тем, кого чуть не сбила с ног. Не удержавшись, снова посмотрела, ища глазами объект своего интереса и позора и поняла, по прищуренным в смехе глазам, что её неосторожность не осталась без внимания. Смутившись окончательно, Надя позволила Лене, что-то громко выговаривающей ей за задержку, довести себя, наконец, до бара. Вцепилась в гладкую столешницу пальцами и сразу влезла на высокий табурет, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. Здесь музыка была не так отчётливо слышна из-за пластиковой полупрозрачной перегородки и Елена, наконец, смогла выговорить подружке все, что она о ней думает.  
— Ну, ты даёшь, Надежда! Встала и на парня пялится… Чуть свалку не устроила.  
Она заказала что-то высокоградусное, а Надя решила, что для алкоголя сейчас совсем не готова и попросила налить вишнёвого сока с колой.  
— Извини, я не нарочно, и я вовсе не пялилась… И это был не парень, они обнимались. — Надежда крутила в руках высокий бокал, прокручивая в мыслях картинку, вспоминая свой интерес, странные новые чувства.  
— Да ну, — Елена, ничуть не стесняясь, обернулась, ища глазами парочку из-за которой её подруга едва не упала в обморок. — Значит, ты запала на геев, вот это номер!  
— Господи… — у Нади от ужаса пошли мурашки по шее и вниз по спине, — я смотрела, как двое парней обнимаются. Какой позор. Но, вообще-то я смотрела совсем на другое…  
Лена перевела любопытный взгляд на красные щеки подруги, втягивая улыбающимися губами коктейль через трубочку.  
— Расслабься, а то тебя сейчас удар хватит! И что ты там на этот раз интересного увидела?  
— Э-э-э… красивую куртку, макияж… — не говорить же этой интриганке, что рассматривала обнажённое тело, потом забросает вопросами и насмешками.  
— Вы все художники не от мира сего, — вынесла вердикт Лена, тряхнув светлыми кудрями, — давай, допивай, и пойдём танцевать, может, пригласишь своего накрашенного красавчика, рассмотришь поближе. А если будешь падать, он тебя поймает…  
— Издеваешься, — Надя рассмеялась, представив эту картину. Но воображение по привычке заработало, подкидывая разные картинки того, что можно потом будет перенести на бумагу. И всё-таки, Надя была уверена, что упустила что-то важное. Она не решилась снова смотреть на тех парней, боясь выдать случайный взгляд за явный интерес. Вместо этого допила холодный напиток залпом, чувствуя, как от льда приятно немеет в груди. Ленка в нетерпении уже дёргала её за плечо и махала другим девушкам. Надя слезла с табурета и поплелась следом, снова попадая в тяжёлый ритм музыки. Решила выбросить из головы смущающие мысли и просто танцевать с подругами.

Девушки же время от времени исчезали в направлении бара, чтобы потом нарисоваться рядом с Надей, вовлекая её во всё более развязные танцы. Через некоторое время Надежда уже танцевала медляк в обнимку с абсолютно пьяной шатающейся Ликой, стараясь удержать последнюю от падения на пол. Сцепив ладони поверх широкого пояса джинс подруги Надя поддерживала её под спину, сама устроив подбородок у неё на плече. Лика, на удивление трезвым для пьяной голосом, подпевала словам песни, обнимая Надежду за шею, и щекоча длинными мягкими волосами её щеку. Надя, расслабляясь после быстрых танцев, слушала вполуха, и вполглаза наблюдала за окружающим. Рядом вяло шевелились такие же обнимающиеся парочки, Марина с Димой с группы, другие знакомые и незнакомые. Пьяные и не совсем. Привычное зрелище. И тут случилось одновременно две вещи: Лена возникла перед повисшими друг на дружке девушками и потянула Лику на себя.  
— Пошли проветримся, маленькая алкоголичка!  
Лика запротестовала, не желая расставаться со своей удобной живой опорой, но Лена была настойчива.  
— Идите, покурите на улицу, действительно, — сказала Надя, снимая с плеч руки Лики и передавая их Лене. — А то мы сейчас заснем тут на пару.  
Девушки, обнявшись и шатаясь, как два пьяных матроса направились в сторону выхода из клуба. И сразу произошло второе: стоило подругам уйти, перед Надей буквально материализовалось чудесное видение пронзающее чёрными глазами:  
— Не против, если я заменю её?..  
Надя, забыв как дышать, только кивнула, почувствовав, как её плечи небрежным жестом обвили чужие руки. Не могла отвести удивлённого взгляда от насмешливо кривящихся губ, прищуренных глаз.  
— Ну, не стой, обними меня, — шепнула незнакомка прямо в ухо Наде и, продолжая движение, коснулась губами её губ. Надежда послушно обхватила руками тонкую талию. Сердце, кажется, стучало прямо в голове, мысли испарились, осталось только ощущение потрясающего неожиданного поцелуя. И понимания, что она не ошиблась, это действительно была девушка! Вблизи ошибиться было просто невозможно, нежное лицо, тонкая фигура и множество других деталей, несмотря на мальчишескую одежду, не оставляли сомнений. Надя отстранилась первая, глядя на девушку с изумлением и восхищением.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. — простонала она, не в силах ни разорвать объятья, ни продолжать этот интимный поцелуй среди толпы.  
— Пойдём, — девушка взяла Надю за руку и куда-то быстро повела за собой.  
Надя в полном смятении даже не подумала сопротивляться, видно такой сегодня день, то она падает, то её куда-то тащат. Она решила смириться с судьбой и просто послушно переставлять ноги. Её спутница держала её руку крепко, но осторожно, вела сквозь толпу, то и дело с улыбкой оглядываясь на Надю, проверяя, в каком она состоянии. Провела через дверь во внутренние помещения клуба, и потянула вверх, по лестнице, на крышу.  
— Куда мы идём? — очнулась от ступора Надя.  
— Уже пришли, сюда никто не зайдёт, — незнакомка открыла ключом замок, вытолкнула девушку наружу и снова закрыла. Надя увидела, что они стоят посреди крыши клуба, на уровне второго этажа, музыка здесь звучала отчётливо, но приглушенно, и было намного светлее от огней ночного города. Она поёжилась от прохладного свежего ветра и прижалась к закрытым дверям, отступая в тень. Её спутница смотрела ей в глаза, не отрываясь, подошла вплотную и облокотилась рукой поверх плеча Нади. Сердце её снова сделало очередное сальто в груди, она видела своё отражение в чёрных глазах, как два омута, удерживающих её взгляд, тянущих в свою глубину. Незнакомка коснулась рукой её живота, и медленно проведя вниз, сжала ладонь на лобке, прямо сквозь мягкую ткань платья. Надя почувствовала её пальцы сдавливающие самое сокровенное чувствительное местечко. Инстинктивно сдвинула ноги, но этим сделала прикосновение только отчетливее. И теперь, она будто пыталась удержать её руку. Осознание этого прошибло не хуже электроразряда, Надежда смущённо попыталась отодвинуться, но девушка не позволила, руку не убрала, а второй обхватила за шею и прижалась к Наде, фиксируя всем телом:  
— Не бойся, — тихо произнесла она, поглаживая Надину шею.  
— Я не… — Надя хотела сказать, что не боится, или просто хоть что-нибудь, ей казалось, нужно что-то сказать, но слова пропали, вырвался только вздох вперемешку с нервным смехом. Она прижала ладони к прохладной поверхности металлической двери и замерла, не зная, что делать: её ещё ни разу не домогалась девушка. И ещё ни разу ей не хотелось так сильно, чтобы она продолжала её касаться, чтобы снова поцеловала. Но та не спешила, просто смотрела на Надежду, медленно поглаживая её шею, плечо, а другой рукой вдруг скользнула ей под платье и, сдвинув в сторону край трусиков, нырнула пальцами во влажные горячие складки. Надя застонала от стыда и желания, её тело предало её показывая насколько сильно она успела возбудиться, за несколько минут рядом с этой черноглазой незнакомкой. Она закрыла глаза, желая отстраниться от происходящего сумасшествия, но услышала хрипловатый голос:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Надежда задыхаясь, взглянула на неё и увидела, как девушка чуть отстраняется и не отрывая взгляда от её глаз, опускается перед ней на корточки, быстро задирает юбку на талию и одним движением просто обхватывает ладонью Надино бедро, и забрасывая её ногу себе на плечо, сдвигая в сторону тонкую ткань трусиков, припадает ртом к её киске. И всё это не разрывая зрительного контакта. Не давая Наде опомниться, незнакомка довольно чувствительно сжала рукой её задницу, второй удерживая спереди за бедро, одновременно начала проделывать какие-то невероятные вещи языком. И Надежду накрыло. Это было настолько откровенно и приятно, что она просто не смогла ничего с собой сделать, подалась бёдрами навстречу этим восхитительным губам, ловкому языку, кажется, стонала, её колотило всем телом, она не выдержала, закрыла глаза и откинула голову, гулко приложившись затылком об дверь. Её спутница на секунду прервалась, тихо хохотнув:  
— Тише, тише, не надо так.  
Надя же уже не могла связано соображать, и не от удара головой — все её желания сосредоточились в отчётливо пульсирующем клиторе, требующем разрядки.  
— Пожалуйста… — она так и не осмелилась коснуться незнакомки, только дрожала в её руках.  
— Не закрывай глаза, — шепнула та, и Надя, подчиняясь, снова посмотрела на неё, в эти чёрные глаза, горящие из-под падающей на них косой чёлки. Девушка показалась Наде самым прекрасной из всех, кого она видела в жизни. Такая огненная страстность во взгляде и такая простота слов и действий. Будто они не занимаются тайком сексом на крыше, а болтают за каким-нибудь просмотром сериала. Она улыбнулась Наде, и погладив бедро на своём плече, снова скользнула ладонью дальше, по ягодице, снова притягивая её истекающую киску к своим губам. Надя покорно смотрела, как её язык скользит по влажным складкам, играет с набухшим клитором, и думала, что не выдержит и либо зажмурится, либо расплачется от переизбытка своей беззащитной открытости. Но наслаждение подхватило и понесло куда-то вниз, она почувствовала, как кончает, внезапно, неконтролируемо, задыхаясь, видя только свою ласковую мучительницу, которая так же наслаждаясь удовольствием Нади, ловит кончиком языка её последние содрогания. Потом, освобождая её ногу, поправляет платье и поднимается. Надя хочет сползти на поверхность крыши от неловкости, а лучше провалиться сквозь крышу, оба этажа клуба, подвал и дальше под землю. Потому что рядом стоит красивая девушка, с красивыми припухшими губами, которыми она только что сделала Наде лейк, и Надя видит, как она смотрит на неё, покусывая нижнюю губу, её расширенные зрачки почти сливаются темнотой с радужкой, на щеках появился румянец возбуждения. Словно чувствуя Надину слабость, она обвивает рукой её спину, а Надя подаётся к ней, чтобы поцеловать. Но незнакомка с усмешкой ускользает, незаметно отпирает двери и тянет Надю внутрь.  
— Пойдём, пока тебя подруги не начали искать.

Она легко спускается по лестнице, видно, этот путь ей хорошо знаком и держит Надю за руку, помогая не споткнуться на тёмных крутых ступенях. Они входят обратно в клуб, в оглушительную музыку, обрушивающуюся на Надю лавиной, и её оголённые нервы пытаются заново приспособиться к шуму и вспышкам света. Она ищет взглядом Лену и других девочек, и пока крутит головой, её черноглазая любовница куда-то исчезает. Надя, оглушенная сознанием, что она её бросила, даже не спросив имени, не обменявшись номерами телефонов, ненадолго застывает на месте, пытается увидеть её в толпе, но безуспешно. И чтобы не стоять под толчками танцующих тел, медленно идёт к бару. Искать подруг уже не хочется, хочется напиться, как и они. Сердце колет иголочкой сожаления и какой-то детской обиды. Надя заказывает кровавую Мэри, залпом выпивает, и идёт в туалет, не желая сидеть за стойкой. Иначе, если она потом встанет, на платье точно останется отпечаток после приключения на крыше. Водка действует именно так, как надо, обжигая и согревая, отгоняя на мгновение тревожные мысли. Но этого мгновения хватает, чтобы взять себя в руки и вернуться в реальность.  
Приведя одежду в порядок и вернувшись за стойку, Надя решает, что больше не в силах никуда двинуться. Пусть подруги или Владик сами её ищут. Заказывает ещё водки и вишни с колой и, сделав непроницаемое лицо, старается слиться с веселящейся толпой. Одновременно прокручивая в мыслях странное знакомство. Ей хочется осмотреться, чтобы поискать в толпе черноглазую, но она не решается, вместо этого достаёт телефон и проверяет сообщения. Как она и думала, одно от Лены, лучшая подруга беспокоится, на несколько минут потеряв её из виду. Надя улыбается в телефон и набирает ответ. Через минуту рядом появляется Елена, за ней тащится подвыпивший Артём, пытающийся то ли обнять, то ли не отстать. Надя с удивлением смотрит на них, отмечает, что у Лены даже помада на месте, и одежда, а вот Артём взлохмаченный и красный, будто его валяла по полу толпа игривых щенков.  
— Ты здесь! — с облегчением восклицает Лена, стряхивая Тёмкины объятья. — Я уже думала начинать волноваться.  
— Мы разминулись всего на пару минут, ну, Лен, — Надя чувствует себя немного виноватой за то, что не предупредила подругу об уходе.  
— За эти пару минут тебя мог кто угодно куда угодно затащить, а я потом рыдала бы в морге над твоим хладным трупом!  
— У тебя комплекс наседки. Ты в курсе? — хмыкает Надя и встаёт, чтобы уйти.  
— Я знаю свои комплексы, и это точно не один из них, Тёмка, пошли, — Лена разворачивается, и Артём как на буксире тянется за ней.  
— Тогда ты просто властная…  
—… стерва! — заканчивает за неё Артём и наконец ловит возмущенно обернувшуюся Елену в объятья и смачно целует. Лена успевает увернуться, спасая губы, и поцелуй приходится в ухо.  
— Фу, дурак! Сам ты стерва…  
Надя, забавляясь, наблюдает за ними.  
— Ленок, я уйду пораньше, хочу прогуляться, воздухом подышать.  
— Я тебя одну ночью не отпущу! — возмущается подруга.  
— Да брось, я уже большая девочка.  
Надя изучающе смотрит на неё, потом достаёт из своей сумочки баллончик, и кладёт в сумочку Нади.  
— Делай что хочешь, но включи блютуз, будешь разговаривать со мной, пока не запрешься в квартире. Поняла?  
— О, господи, ты хуже мамани… Ну хорошо, хорошо! — Надя достаёт наушник и вставляет в ухо. Дожидается сигнала от Лены, целует её в щёку и уходит, наконец, из клуба.

— Да, да, передам девочкам… Артём отстань, сходи пописай… Видишь, мама занята, — похоже, Лене понравилась её новая роль. Артём не так доволен, судя по его громким, даже по телефону возражениям. Надя идёт по летней ночной улице и старается не смеяться в голос, представляя, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Несмотря на позднее время вокруг ещё довольно много прохожих, неудивительно: выходной день, все стараются взять от него по максимуму. Надя привыкла гулять по ночам, и ничего не боится, ведь она у себя дома, здесь всё знакомо насквозь.  
Изредка негромко давая знать Елене, что она на связи, Надежда удаляется всё дальше от клуба, слушая музыку и перепалку друзей, и мысленно перебирая впечатления вечера. Действительно, ей точно есть о чём вспомнить.


End file.
